The Drive Home SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony drives home from a conference to surprise Gibbs but gets a surprise of his own.


Drive: Slash don't like don't read

Thanks again for all the support and wonderful reviews. Love you all :)

** ##################**

Four hours and, he looked at his watch, nine minutes. Not bad for a drive that should have taken a little over five hours. A two day conferences, a hotel bed, he just wanted to get back to D.C., and back to Gibbs. Pulling into the driveway, Tony climbed out of the car, not even grabbing his bag. He kept some clothes here, so there was no need. Hoping Gibbs hadn't heard the car, Tony quietly opened the front door and glanced around. The house was dark except for the small lamp on the end table by the couch. A couch that was empty. The familiar sliver of light normally piercing through the kitchen from the basement was absent. Gibbs must have actually went to bed. Making his way silently up the stairs, he made sure to avoid the creaky boards he'd memorized ages ago. Reaching the top of the stairs he saw the faint glow of the bedside lamp from the slightly opened bedroom door. Then an all too familiar sound reached his ears, Tony's eyes went wide and he took the steps to the bedroom door just as the cry rang out. Slamming open the door, he stared at the scene before him.

Gibbs naked, on his back, in the bed, a naked man between his legs sucking his cock. He had just come, his hand still clutching at the back of the man's head.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs blue eyes opened and stared over at Tony.

"Asshole." Turning around, he ran down the steps, out the front door and climbed into the car. He peeled out of the driveway, expecting to see Gibbs running out the door, but it never happened.

* * *

Gibbs head dropped down onto the pillow and he ran his hands over his face.

The man crawled up Gibbs' body and stared down at him. ' "Something you didn't tell me?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "It's nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." The man climbed off the bed and started grabbing his clothes. "That was a pissed off boyfriend catching his man with his hand in the cookie jar."

"Michael."

Pulling on his jeans, Michael shook his head. "Look I knew this wasn't anything more than a little fun when you picked me up at the bar." He tugged the shirt over his head. "But I prefer not to mess with another man's man."

"That's not it."

Slipping on his shoe's, Michael chuckled. "Whatever."

He was already heading down the stairs, when Gibbs considered following him and trying to explain but stopped. _How the hell do you explain something you don't even understand._

* * *

The soft knock at the door made Tony sit up on the couch and look at the clock. One fifty six, an hour and twenty two minutes since he'd left Gibbs and the asshole finally decides to show up. Who else would it be at this time of night? He laid back down and the knocking stopped. A second later a louder knock, then the familiar voice.

"Tony open the door or I'll pick the lock."

Rolling his eyes, Tony didn't respond. Another moment of silence and the door made a loud thump. Gibbs had picked the lock and tried to open the door, but it stopped after a few inches when the chain tightened.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony."

"Go away." Tony snapped.

Taking a deep breath he tried to reign in the anger that threatened to storm. "Just open the damn door."

"Screw you." Tony barked. "Oh wait some guy already took care of that!"

Gibbs' head dropped back. Another deep breath. "You know the chains not going to stop me."

"Don't you dare! Go away!" The voice was full of anger. Tony watched as the door closed again then nothing. His brow furrowed as he sat up listening intensely. Footsteps, he heard footsteps heading back down the hallway. He glanced under the bottom of the door, expecting to still see the shadow of Gibbs feet. Nothing, just a steady solid stream of light. Padding quietly to the door, his fingers touched the chain and paused. Had Gibbs really given up that easily? Slowly he slid the chain from the door and put his hand on the door knob, half expecting the door to come crashing in on him. Nothing.

"Guess that says it all." Tony sighed, turning and heading back to the couch. He had just about reached the couch when he spun around, heard the door slam shut. Gibbs was leaning against the closed door, arms across his chest. "I don't wanna hear some lame explanation or an attempt to apologize without actually saying I'm sorry."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Gibbs scoffed.

Tony cocked his head and stared at Gibbs. "Oh I don't know." Tony shrugged. "I only came home to find some guy sucking your cock like a melting ice cream cone. Why would you apologize for that?"

"_My home_!" Gibbs' voice was louder now, some of the anger seeping through. "You came into _my_ home, uninvited, raving like some crazed lunatic. You should be apologizing to me."

"Are you fucking serious?" Tony's own anger already raging full force.

"Yes."

"The day you stop being a bastard, I might consider it." Glaring at Gibbs, Tony shook his head. "Two days, I was gone two day!"

"And?"

Tony's eyes went wide and he throw his hands up. "Are you kidding me? You can't keep it in your pants for two days? You have to go and fuck some...some hard body boy toy the minute I leave."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"This is funny to you?" Tony's jaw clenched and his whole body tensed.

"No." Gibbs paused staring at Tony. "I'm just trying to figure out when it became your business who I see or do."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "When we started sleeping together, you made it clear to me, it was sex, nothing more."

Closing his mouth, Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And you were the one that said, you wanted to see other people, that we both should see other people." Gibbs brow furrowed. "Did you think I was just sitting at home every night waiting for you to show up?"

"Obviously not." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even care, you're seeing other people. I hear about it all the time, every day practically."

"Excuse me!" Tony's voice went up two octaves.

"Let's see this week it was Angela, last week was Marty." Gibbs paused as he tried to remember the names in order. "Week before that was Tiffany. Oh and my favorite that I got to hear about from you and Abby, Karena the stripper who could put her ankles behind her neck."

"That's different those were wom-" Tony clamped his mouth shut.

Gibbs drew his head back. "That's why you're so pissed, because it was man?"

Tony's gaze faltered and his jaw tightened again.

"It's fine if I was fuck some woman, but not a man." Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I don't get you sometimes Tony."

Green eyes met blue.

"Doesn't matter what hole you're sticking it in, gender doesn't change the fact that it's still sex."

"Guess I just thought-"

At Tony's pause, Gibbs took another step towards the younger man. "Thought what?"

Tony dropped down on the arm of the couch. "That I was enough for you, at least when it came to being with a man."

"You being enough." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Has absolutely nothing to do with it."

Sad green eyes looked up at Gibbs. "Did you fuck him?"

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

Shooting up, Tony rolled his eyes. "Guess that answers that question." With only a few steps, he was at the door holding it open. "Just leave."

Calmly, Gibbs walked to the door, he paused and stood there a moment. Then he suddenly slammed the door shut. He grabbed Tony by both arms and shoved the younger man against the door.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Gibbs' eyes searched Tony's.

The mixture of anger and desire surged through Tony's body.

"Tell me!" Gibbs growled, shaking Tony violently.

"I wanna be enough for you!" Tony shouted.

"You are enough for me!"

Tony clutched at the front of Gibbs' shirt and jerked the older man forward. "I wanna be the only one...man or woman."

"I was never the one that wanted to see other people."

"Why do it then?"

"Because I was tired." Thrusting Tony against the door again, Gibbs' nostrils flared. "Tired of you making it clear to me, you would never be happy with just a man."

"That's not true." Tony's fingers clawed into Gibbs' chest. "All I've ever wanted is you...only you."

Latching onto the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs forced the green eyes to fixed on his. "Then why didn't you say that after that first night?"

"I didn't wanna scare you away." Moistening his dry lips, Tony sighed. "I didn't think you could lov-"

Gibbs cocked his head, then finished Tony sentence. "That I could love you?"

The green eyes stared at Gibbs but offered no reply.

Gibbs growled through clenched teeth. "I loved you long before that first night we were together." He shook his head. "Long before."

Yanking on Gibbs' shirt, Tony dragged Gibbs' body against his. "Jethro...please!"

Violently, Gibbs' mouth crashed down on Tony's, forcefully taking what he wanted. His fingers worked their way into Tony's hair and wrenched the man's head back as he drove his tongue deep inside Tony's mouth. Crushing their bodies together, he jabbed his hard cock into Tony's groin, feeling the younger man's own hardness rub against his.

More, God Tony wanted so much more. Tugging Gibbs' shirt from his pants, Tony's hands found their way under the shirt and scratched their way up Gibbs' back, his fingertips digging into the muscles. It still wasn't enough. With animalistic need, Tony shoved his body hard against Gibbs, spinning them and slamming Gibbs' back against the door, ripping their lips apart in the process. Tony's fingers tugged at Gibbs' belt wanting to undo his pants.

Another spin and Tony's back was against the wall next to the door. Gibbs simply tore the button from Tony's jeans sending it bouncing across the floor. Then he grabbed each side of the jeans and jerked hard the zipper ripping open.

The belt was yanked from Gibbs' waist and tossed across the room, then button, zipper until they were a tangle of arms and legs desperate to free themselves of the confines of their clothes. Shirts, pants, boxers, shoes, socks scattered across the room. Finally, skin against skin, their bodies entwined, hands scratching and clawing across each other as if trying to crawl inside one another. Mouths locked in a brutal embrace, lips swollen and bruised with the aggressiveness of their kiss.

Hooking one leg around Gibbs' hip, Tony was suddenly picked up and dropped down onto the credenza beside them. He quickly wrapped the other leg around Gibbs' waist as their lips parted. A second late, two calloused fingers were shoved between Tony's lips and he greedily licked and sucked on them.

Lust filled blue eyes watched Tony expertly coat the fingers with saliva then let the fingers fall from his lips. Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's as his hand slipped between them, found the tight ring of muscles then unceremoniously jab both fingers into Tony.

Tony gasped, clutching at Gibbs' shoulders as the pleasurable pain shot through him. In and out, scissoring, then in and out again the fingers worked inside him. It was only when he moaned trying to take them deeper that Gibbs finally withdrew them.

As Gibbs was about to reach into the drawer of the credenza for a condom, he heard Tony spit then felt the hand rubbing his cock. He opened his mouth to speak, but the word lodge in his throat.

Tony pressed the head of Gibbs' cock against his opening then rocked forward just enough to take in the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Tony!" The name rushed out as Gibbs took a quick sharp breath. In all the time they'd been sleeping together, they had always used protection.

Taking Gibbs' face in both hands, Tony groaned. "I wanna feel all of you."

Circling one hand around Tony's waist, the other holding his hip, Gibbs lunged into his lover.

This time Tony cried out, his eyes fluttering shut as his body trembled.

Drawing back, Gibbs plunging back in, this time eliciting a moan from the younger man.

Opening his eyes, Tony was met by the feral gaze of his lover. The beast was out of its cage and the only thing holding it back was the desire to see its prey surrender to its inevitable fate. One single look, a slight lowering and raising of his eyes and Tony willingly gave himself to the beast.

Mercilessly, Gibbs took Tony over and over. It was a savage, primal need as he claimed what was rightfully his. His lips descended on Tony's neck, biting at the flesh, marking Tony, in a temporary form, as his. Tugging their bodies closer, Gibbs' long quick thrusts turned short and deep. Somehow through the madness, he heard Tony scream his name, then felt the warm stickiness against his stomach. When Tony's muscles contracted, that's when Gibbs world suddenly shattered and he came filling Tony with his release.

* * *

Rolling over, Gibbs groaned as he felt his muscles revolt. He was about to make a mental comment to himself about getting old when an imagine of last night flashed through his mind and he smirked.

"That better be because you're thinking of me."

Gibbs opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw Tony standing by the bed holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It's definitely because of you." Pushing himself up against the headboard, he accepted the cup, took a sip then sat it down on the nightstand. Then much to Tony's surprise, he grabbed the younger man and tossed him down on the bed. Draping his body over Tony's, his eyes skimmed down Tony's body. "Why are you dressed?" His fingers popped the button on Tony's jeans then slowly slid the zipper down.

Tony chuckled. "I had to go get coffee."

"Mission completed." Gibbs sighed nudging Tony's sweatshirt up and dropping kisses on Tony's stomach. "Now you should be naked again."

Running his fingers through the soft silver locks, Tony's eyes closed, enjoying the soft kisses from his lover.

Shifting further up Tony's body, Gibbs nibbled his way up Tony's jaw to his ear. "What you saw was all that happened."

Pushing on Gibbs' chest, Tony made Gibbs look down at him.

"I swear."

"I don't doubt you." Tony sighed. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"Then what is it?"

"I love you." Tony smiled. "I just needed to say that."

"I love you too." Gibbs smirked. Then gasped as the hand tightened around his cock and balls.

"But from this point on. No one." Tony squeezed hard. "And I mean no one, gets near this, but me."

Gibbs nodded, then exhaled with a grunt when Tony let go of him. He chuckled. "And I thought I was the possessive jealous one."


End file.
